Onward, Into Another World!
by Mr. Gumgumu
Summary: When the normal Finn and Farmworld Finn switch minds, they must adapt to the other's life while also trying to find a way back to their own world. But will they both want to go back? Is the plot of this story cliche? Very. Funny? A little. Good writing? Perhaps. My first fanfic, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day

**I do not own Adventure Time. If only...**

My first fanfic, please read and review!

**Chapter 1: Prolouge; A Normal Day**

Finn opened his eyes quickly. He hadn't dreamt last night, which was unusual. He sat up and yawned. There was a point in his field of vision, but he figured he just had something in his eye and ignored it.  
"Jake? You up?" No reply.

"Jake!"

A yellow dog named Jake ran into the room, but not the stretchy, wise-cracking dog he was used to. It ran on all fours and barked. Finn looked around and realized that he was in an unfamiliar place.

A blonde woman suddenly appeared near Finn, holding a baby.

"Finn, the Destiny Gang is coming. Take Bar-" She stopped. Everything around Finn melted away, and he could feel the heat, but his entire body was cold.

A giant, yellow owl, whose body looked liquefied appeared. It screeched loudly, and Finn tried to cover his ears, but he found his body to be frozen. He screamed, trying to block out the noise. No luck. He had to endure it.

Finn's eyes snapped open. He threw himself off of his bed and gasped for air. He looked at his arms. Not frozen. He looked around at the inside of his tree house Not melting. The point in his view was gone, but he barely noticed it before. He felt happy and relieved to be back where he belonged, but also felt worried. That big bird was the Cosmic Owl. He only appears in dreams that mean something.

He changed into his day clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. He turned on the shower water and decided it was too much of a hassle, the same with his toothbrush.

"BWOOOOWOOP." He slid down the ladder into the living area. "Jake," he said loudly, as his dog/adopted brother was not in the room. "Coffee, in my mouth, now." Finn sat at a table and closed his eyes as Jake handed him his coffee.

"Here you go," said the magical dog.

"Heheh, right on."

"And how about some manners next time, please?"

"Don't be a butt," Finn said before gulping half of the mug.

"Is it good?" asked Jake.

Finn opened his eyes to see Jake had changed his form to look like some sort of fat bunny rabbit. Jake had been able to shapeshift and stretch since he was a pup, because he rolled in a magical puddle of mud. Finn spat out the coffee he had in his mouth.

"Needs more sugar, huh?"

"Jake, what the heck did you change into?"

"What?" He paused. "Oh yeah. I'm not sure. I just kind of woke up like this. Figured I dream-stretched or something." He muttered, "Some kind of rabbit?"

"Pfft," laughed Finn. "Well change back, you look way too hilarious."

"Yeah, alright," Jake said somewhat lazily. He kept a straight face, as it usually doesn't take any effort to change shape. He started to struggle. "Hmph..." He started holding his breath. After a few seconds, he exhaled deeply, "Gah! I can't back!"

"Oh my Grod!" cried Finn.

"Heehee," sounded a figure hanging by the outside of the window. Finn turned quickly to see a blue man with a large nose: The Ice King. He was wearing a big tunic that made him look fat, when he was actually quite skinny. His white beard flowed down to his knees. He wore a golden crown imbued with evil ice magic, but the things he did with it were hardly evil.

"ICE KING!" yelled Finn.

"Oops," said the magician. His beard flapped and he flew away towards the icy mountains of the Ice Kingdom in which he resided.

"CHYAAH!" Finn screamed as he kicked through the window. It was one of his trademark yells.

"Dude, that's our window," said Jake as Finn landed on the ground outside. Ice King was still in view. When Finn ran as fast as he could, he could almost catch up to the speed of the Ice King's beard. He would arrive seconds after Ice king, plus the time it took him to climb the mountain.

After about ten minutes, Finn hopped into the triangular window that was now the only way into Ice King's home. He saw the Ice King's crown behind a recliner.

He jump-kicked the furniture, only for the crown to fall to the ground. Finn glanced at it for a second.  
"My recliner!" cried the Ice King. He was poking his head out from behind a pillar of ice. Faster than the blue fool could realize, Finn leaped only inches away from him and punched him in the nose.

"Ouch!" He fell to ground, but got up after a few seconds of reviewing what the heck just happened.

"Now Finn," he said, somewhat painfully, "I know you're mad, but that's no reason to around breaking everything. That includes my giant honker of a nose."

"What did you do to Jake?!" Finn questioned.

"Well you see," began the old man, "Gunther here, as you know, had mated with some kind magic cat." Gunther, the penguin, and its feline child came into the room. "Well, I don't like cats. I like bunny rabbits, though. So I used this magical potion" he held up the bottle "to turn your dog into a bunny, so that Gunther could mate with it."

Finn punched him again, this time in the jaw.

"Oof!"

"That! Is sick!" Finn surveyed the room for an antidote, and sure enough, it was on a shelf next to the knocked down recliner. Finn shivered, thinking of how dangerously close to breaking that he was. He grabbed it and left, leaving a semi-conscious Ice King on the floor with a slightly cracked potion next to him.  
Gunther's eyes lit up. It had always had a thing for breaking bottles. It grabbed the bottle and prepared to break it over its cruel master.

"Wank."

Finn could hear the screams from the bottom of the mountain.

In a post-apocalyptic world similar to Finn's, a boy with blue-tinted skin and blonde hair was shooting ice at a giant, yellow, shape-shifting monster with a skeletal head.  
"The power of FROST!"

**Update 1/24/13: If you can really call this an update; some grammar mistakes and paragraph formatting.**


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened Then?

Onward, Into Another World!  
Chapter 2: Prologue, Part 2; What Happened Then?

"Don't touch my crown, Jake! I warn you!" said the blue-tinted boy. He was wearing a hat identical to Finn's, but out of it fell long, blonde hair, and on top of it was a crown, identical to the Ice King's. He had a mechanical arm raised at his yellow bulldog as he backed away from the growling canine.

Suddenly, Jake's limbs stretched to grow longer, making him much taller. A horned skull broke out from his head and laughed maniacally. The boy jumped at Jake, shooting snow out of both of his hands, organic and not.

It didn't faze the demon. It punched the boy with an extending arm, slamming him into the ground. He got up and rubbed his long and pointy nose, which seemed to be slightly longer than he remembered.

"Jake, stop this!" he yelled. "I can share the crown's secrets with you! We can be the kings of ice!"

"Your dog," the demon hissed, "is no longer here." Everything except for the possessed Jake and the boy were now lost in the darkness that suddenly surrounded them. "I bet you can find him... in the water."

"What?"

"Finn..." it whispered, "step into the water. Look at you. You're turning blue. Surely you must be cold. Step into the water... Finn." It gestured towards a pool of evil water behind it, from which it had arisen.

The demon's words had affected the crown as well as this strange Finn. It whispered to it's new master...

"Th-the crown... says the water... is rad..." Finn hesitated.

"The crown allowed you to save your family... it's been right so far... have faith."

"One-arm!" hollered a voice in the distance. A flamboyantly dressed man with long, pink hair was running towards Finn and demon-Jake. He wore sunglasses and speedo-like shorts, despite the clouds and freezing weather caused by Finn.

Finn snapped out of his trance and looked to the voice.

"Big Destiny," said Big Destiny, "is gonna get you offa this crazy train!"

Finn was reluctant to even acknowledge him. Big Destiny and his Destiny Gang were the ones who gave him no other option than to put on the magical crown that made him go insane. They had attacked his town and tried to burn his house down his family still in it. Finn had to send his family away on a mule so that he wouldn't hurt them.

"Come with Big D," said the ruthless man.

"I don't know if I want that."

"Well, you ain't got much time to decide, little crazy dude. I don't know how much longer that thing is going to wait."

Demon-Jake stood over them menacingly, smiling, waiting for them to make a move. It was apparent that he wanted to give them a headstart.

"Um, yeah," said Finn. "Let's roll." He grabbed Big Destiny, and his hair began flapping. He used it to fly, similar to the Ice King's beard. "Which way?" he asked Big D.

"Thataway!" he said, pointing northeast. Finn's hair flapped faster and they began speeding up. He decided to glance back at demon-Jake. He wanted to get what was hopefully a last look at his now evil dog.

But one wasn't enough. He turned his head back again, to see the skull only a foot away from his face. He screamed and tried to fly faster. Demon-Jake laughed and swiped at Finn. He barely evaded.

It swiped again, running only slightly slower than Finn could fly.

"Do a barrel roll!" yelled Big Destiny. Finn spun around to the left and then shot an icicle at Jake. It went into the hole where a right eye should go. Jake only laughed again. It tried to stomp Finn into the ground, but he quickly covered himself in icicles and spun around again, cutting Jake's hand. Jake gasped in pain.

"Flesh is such a bother," said demon-Jake.

Finn focused and covered Jake in as much ice as possible. "Just a little farther to Big D's hideout that he just found!" said Big D.

Demon-Jake quickly broke free from the ice and began chasing them, but they were soon out of sight. After a while of searching, he turned around and went back to his evil water.

Finn and Big Destiny had escaped into a large cave with a very small entrance, so small that Finn had to kick Big D in the butt multiple times to fit him in. He kind of enjoyed it.

"We can hide out here until that monster guy is gone," said Big D, crouching, even though there was plenty of room to stand.

"Dude," said Finn, "that's my dog. I've got to stop him."

"Man, how did you raise that thing?"

"How did your**_ MOMMA_** raise you? Like a hoodlum!"

Big D stood up from his position and took off his sunglasses. "Don't. Talk. Smack. About. Big D's. Big Momma." he pointed at Finn with each word.

"Pssh."

"Man, family is important."

"You tried to _kill_ my family."

"I didn't say _your_ family."

Finn glared at Big Destiny. He would have killed him, but he seemed to be gaining control over the crown's craziness, and he might need him to help stop Jake.

"You're lucky Big D is feeling generous after all this crazy. So, do you know how to stop that thing, or do you need Big Destiny to fixate a plan?"

"No... I think I've-

-got a plan," said Finn, sleeping restlessly in his treehouse.

Finn woke up the next morning with much more calm them the previous morning. He repeated his incorrectly ordered routine of getting dressed, not taking a shower, and not brushing his teeth. He slid down the ladder again, happy to see that Jake was fully not stretched or shape-shifted.

"Jake! Coffee, in my mouth, now! Please."

"Thank you for your manners," said Jake, handing him some coffee.

"No problem, bro." He drank his coffee, standing by the window, listening for sounds of adventure and danger.

"HELP! OH, PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!"

And sure enough, there it was. Finn jumped out of the yet-to-be-fixed window, spilling his coffee all over it.

"Man, now I have to clean it, too," whined Jake. "I'll be with you in a minute, Finn!" he yelled out the window. He mutters, "Gotta clean up your mess for you."

"No time, man!" Finn, running further away, yelled back. "Adventure! Come on!"

"Geez..." Jake jumped out of the window and stretched his way to Finn. Finn hopped on his back and the ran dramatically into the sunset, where adventure probably waits.

To be continued...

**Author's note: That's it for the prologue! The real adventure starts soon! These chapters were so short because of, well, them being prologue chapters. But I promise, they'll be for reals starting next time!**  
**Also, could somebody help me with the copy-n-paste format, the chapters keep ending up looking weird and I don't know how to fix it. If someone could PM me with some advice, that'd be great. Thanks!**

* * *

**Update 1/24/13: Paragraph formatting.**


	3. Chapter 3: Into Another World!

As Jake ran, he and Finn grew closer to the cries of help.

"ADVENTURE!" yelled Finn, raising his sword. They could hear that the cries were coming from a nearby cave.

"Go for it!" said Jake. He launched Finn to the entrance with his butt. Without Finn noticing, Jake turned around and went back to clean up the coffee mess that Finn had spilled earlier.

"HELP! OH, HELP!" sounded a damsel in distress.

"Heheh, a cave," said Finn. "I. Dig caves." He walked inside, sword raised again. "Cave! Cave! Cave! Cave! Cave!...

"...Cave! Cave! Cave! Cave. Cave... Hm." He walked around, looking for monsters or bad guys. He got to a fork, and turned left.

"HELP! PLEASE!" Finn heard again. Now he was running, following the noise. There was another tunnel, which the sound had been coming from. Finn looked inside to see a record player with a record spinning labeled "Cries for Help." Next to it was a box, nicely wrapped like a Christmas present, labeled "To Finn."

"Hey, right on!" exclaimed Finn. He had forgotten all about the fake cries already, probably because it was no longer an adventure. He sat down to open it. He gently took off the plain, but thoughtful wrapping paper that someone had obviously worked hard on.

There was a small cardboard box underneath. It wasn't taped, so he lifted the flaps to find a little black orb.

Finn picked it up and examined it. "Does it... Maybe extend into a ball and chain? Or a sword maybe? Is it a holo-map?" He poked it around a little. He looked in the box again to see a remote control that went with the orb. 'Oh, hey." He picked it up and stared at it. It only had one big, red button, with a little sliver of paper glued to it that said in bold letters, "ACTIVATE."

"This... could be a trap," Finn considered. "But maybe, it brings me into this dungeon where I fight some guys, and then I get to beat the Dungeon Boss!" He had excited himself about the thought of it and was too eager to not press the button. When he did, ten little mechanical tentacles sprouted from it and stabbed Finn all over the bod. He yelled in pain and tried to pull them out of himself. But, whenever he did, they just poked themselves somewhere else.

"JAKE! JAKE?!" he yelled for his companion, with no answer. "D-dang it, Jake..."

Eventually, Finn stopped struggling. The orb had injected him with some sort of sleeper-toxin. The orb ejected itself and retracted its tentacles as Finn fell asleep. For a while, Finn had good dreams about adventuring and starting a family with his girlfriend, Flame Princess, until he saw no dreams, only darkness.

"So what's the plan, little man?" asked Big Destiny.

"I don't know why,' said a different Finn, "but I feel like if we freeze him a ton, we can... push him over, and break him up."

"Man, you're crazy!" yelled Big D. "Didn't you see? You froze his whole person, and he broke out easy!"

"I don't know... it's like I've seen it happen before..."

"Are you saying you're some kinda psycho? Sidekick? Eh..."

"Psychic. No, that junk ain't for real. Well, I didn't think magic was real either, but here we are. But anyway, let's do my thing. if that doesn't work out, we can do whatever you want."

"Big D's up for it. He loves a challenge."

They crawled outside, and Big D, not surprisingly, wanted to go first. He had to be kicked in the butt again to fit through. Still fun, though Finn. The demon-possessed Jake could be seen over a hill, standing on two legs and still grown giant, swirling his evil water around with crazy magic hands.

"Okay," said Finn, "you run right up to him and and distract him, like, 'Hey, ya donk, I bet you can't make me go in that water!', or something like that."

"He... can't do that, right?" worried Big D, the first not stupid emotion that Finn had ever seen on his face.

"Um... He can. But don't worry, I'll freeze him up before he makes you."

Big D shivered a little. "This better work, you little tool. Big D doesn't want to be all crazy evil."

"You're already pretty evil, guy," said Finn, not taking his eyes off of demon-Jake. "Okay... ready... now!" Big Destiny ran straight for Jake, and Finn ran to the right, behind Jake.

"Hey, evil guy!" yelled Big D at Jake. "I bet(hope) you can't make Big D go into that water! You stupid nerd!"  
Jake glanced down, as if Big D were nothing but a fly to him. Finn prepared his ice magic, while Big D started dancing like a chicken.

"Come on! Are you scared of a real fight? Big D will take you on! Big D will take you down! Take you downtown! Yeah!"  
Jake ignored him. He turned around and backhanded Finn. Caught off guard, Finn released his ice wildly, freezing only Jake's left leg and Big D.

"What the heck, man?!"

"Ugh," moaned Finn. "How did he know I was there?"

"You're exerting temperatures of less than -60 degrees Fahrenheit," said demon-Jake, his voice ever creepy. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice that?!" He broke his leg free, and sent Finn flying with a forceful kick.

"Dude," said Big D, "Big D don't even kick people while they're down!"

Demon-Jake put his face inches away from Big D. He laughed, until Big D spat in his face with a "Ptoo!" Jake crushed him with his fist.

"N-not cool, man."

Finn regained his breath and got up, miles away from where he came from. He looked around and did not recognize the area he was in, but he could follow the trail of frost that came with him to get back. His hair flapped and he followed the ice.

Demon-Jake was almost done swirling whatever he was swirling in his evil water. A green aura was floating up from it.

"M-man, what is that junk?" asked a severely wounded Big Destiny. Demon-Jake said nothing. "Whatever, man. Even if that's some kinda bomb or something, nobody can kill Big D." Jake still said nothing. "Cat got your tongue, dog? Ha. You are just scared of Big D's hidden power." Jake continued swirling. "Bro, why are you ignoring Big Destiny?" He tried to get up, but his broken body did not allow it. "Egh..."

"You are nothing to me," said Jake.

"Hm?"

"This entire world means nothing to a weapon of mass destruction, such as myself."

"Well, so what if you destroy the world and all the peeps? What happens then? What do you do after that."

Jake paused his swirling. He had never thought about that.

_Gotcha_, thought Big D.

After thinking for a while, demon-Jake responded, "I'll kill all the other dimensions."

Big D frowned. "But what happens after all life(except Big D) is destroyed?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

Finn was laying down on his belly on a nearby mountain. From that far away, Jake wouldn't be able to feel his low body temperature. He aimed his fingers like a gun.

Jake was suddenly frozen from the neck down. "What?!" he cried. Finn quickly got up and flew all round Jake and froze his entire body in thick ice. Even then, he continued shooting so that one side of Jake had more ice, making the weight unbalanced. Jake fell to the ground and exploded into pieces. Finn shed a single frozen tear for his dog.

One of Jake's arms landed on Big D, crushing him even more. "AGH! BRO! EWWW!"

"Sorry," said Finn. He lifted the arm and threw it towards the other body parts. Finn picked up Big D and started walking back to the cave. "Big Destiny, um... thanks... for the help."

"Heheh, yeah..."

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

"Um..." hesitated Big D. "You can call Big Destiny by his real name."

"And what's that?"

"It's, eh... It's Gunther."

"Gunther... That's a weird name."

"That's why Big Destiny calls himself Big Destiny."

The tender(?) moment was interrupted by the demon. It had escaped Jake's shattered body. It had the form of a skeleton wearing a grey cloak and hood, flaps of skin hanging from its face, and twisted horns coming out of his head. "FOOLS!" it yelled. "Did you really think that I could be stopped by two mortal idiots?! An amateur ice-wielder and a flamboyant twit?!"

"Jake?"

"I am not Jake... I am The Lich!"

"Lich..." Finn thought he had heard it before.

The Lich raised his arms and the evil water shot up endlessly into the air. A portal opened up above them, and the sky became dark again. "The portal has already been opened in another world! I will extinguish all life in every dimension!" he yelled before flying up and into the portal. Finn had no idea what was happening and didn't move. But, he was sucked into the portal without his own permission. He dropped Big D, to which Big D yelled in pain. The portal closed behind them, and Finn was gone.  
Big D layed there for a few minutes. "O-one arm?" With his broken body, he couldn't move. He was forced to lie there, in pain, alone.

But then, the portal opened again, and Finn fell next to Big D.

"Whoa, jeez!" Big D scooted closer to him. "Hey, One-arm! What happened in there? Did you whoop his buns?"

"Did you whoop his buns?"

_Who was that talking_, thought Finn. He didn't recognize the voice. He rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. There was a man looking over him. He was dressed strangely, he had weird hair, and he looked broken, with cuts all over his body. But he looked like Finn. Pale skin, actual hair, round ears. No gills. He was human.

But before Finn could question him, he got a sensation that felt like a stab in the head. He cried out in pain, and rolled around, as if that would stop the pain. His entire body felt cold, like in that dream he had. A thought crossed his mind- maybe he should have told Jake about it. But that was gone in a second, the pain was too excruciating to think of anything else.

Now, this wasn't how it usually happened, when someone was transformed by the crown. They don't suffer, for more than a few seconds. There is usually a calm. But the crown was angry. It had just gained a new master, and now he was gone.

"YOU LOOK LIKE HIM, BUT YOU AREN'T HIM! WHERE DID YOU PUT HIM?! WHERE HAS HE GONE?!" the crown yelled in Finn's head. It sounded like a whiny little child, but it was too ambiguous to determine if it were a boy or a girl. "WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?!"  
This too caused a splitting pain in Finn's head. He sat up and covered his ears. He tried to see if his yelling would drown out the crown's. Nope.

Eventually, the crown stopped, but little sobs could still be heard. Finn's head was spinning. he gained composure, and looked at Big D.

"Wh-who are you?"

"What? Dude, we just fought a crazy monster together. Big Destiny tried to kill your family. Big Destiny just told you his real name, like, five minutes ago."

"Who's Big Destiny?

Big D stared at him angrily. He weakly took off his sunglasses and said, "Me! Big Destiny is Big Destiny!"

Finn was confused. He had no idea where he was, and now there was some weirdo pretending they knew each other. He tried to retrace his steps, figure out how he ended up here, but the crown gave him a hard time.

"Well, take Big D back to the cave, he can get you up to speed there."

It hit Finn. The cave! That's where he last was!

Finn woke up in a cave- but something was wrong. His body hurt all over, and he found little poke holes on himself. His clothes were also way cuter. He raised his hand to rub his eye, and realized... he had no nose. "Ah!" he gasped. But, he figured it wasn't a big deal; he could still smell. But the biggest shock of all was his mechanical arm was gone, and a real arm was in its place. He stood up and noticed he was in a cave similar to he and Big Destiny's hideout. It was exactly the same, actually. He easily navigated his way out, but the small entrance was now huge. He ignored it. Maybe Big Destiny, eh, Gunther had opened a bigger hole for himself.

Finn walked outside to the hill that the cave hid behind. It was all familiar enough, until he looked over the hill to see a huge, bright castle that released pink bubbles. From where he was, he could faintly see people dancing around and partying. But they were all wearing strange costumes that made them look like sweets. The sky was no longer dark and dropping freezing rain. It was normally colored, and relaxing. In it, a long and graceful, rainbow-colored thing was flying around. There were little creatures flying behind her that resembled her, but they were somehow very different. One of them, he noticed, had a beard.

Finn's head began spinning. This was clearly not the poor Junktown he was used to. In fact, the only recognizable place was that cave. He ran to where his home used to be. Maybe he could find some trace of his family. But, he thought, I sent them away on Bartram. They could be anywhere.

He arrived. His burnt down and frozen home was replaced by a giant treehouse. The barren wasteland was also no longer there. There was a huge field of green grass.

Then, a yellow, dog-looking man popped out from a broken, but clean smelling window. "Oh, hey man."

Finn gasped at him. He raised what used to be a mechanical arm at the thing. "W-what are you?"

"What?" the dog reacted. "Dude, it's me. Jake. Your dog. I'm your bro, yo."

Finn's eyes widened. Jake?... Yes, yes. He could faintly see the resemblance to his deceased bulldog. But he still kept his arm raised.

"Dude, what's your- oh, I get it. You're mad at me for leaving in that cave, right?" He stretched a leg out of a window and the rest of him came peacefully down. "Did you get to fight a Dungeon Boss or something?"

Finn fell on his butt and backed away. This was definitely some form of the demon-possessed Jake he fought earlier. He noticed that there was a sword in his backpack(another familiar and comforting find), and he drew it out.

"Whoa, dude! Put that thing away!"

"Stay back!" Finn said as he swung the sword somewhat awkwardly, as he had not yet gotten used to having a real arm again. "Back!"

"Well, while you get all your crazies out, I'm gonna go visit the pups at Lady's." He stretched back into the house to prepare a meal for his family.

"He... didn't hurt me. Or spell me, and any of that jive," said Finn. Maybe he wasn't evil.

Finn walked inside and apologized to Jake. "Man, I-I'm sorry for being weird back there. I don't know... what came over me."

Jake thought that the apology sounded a little strange and hesitant, but he forgave him, "Yeah, man. It's all good. Why don't you go see your girlfriend or something, calm you down a little?"

"Girlfriend?"

**Author's Note: And woo! The adventure has begun! Sorry that it took longer than I expected to update.  
Now, it has come to my attention (after mentioning it to myself) that the title of this story is somewhat, mm, cheery. Well, I'm not bullshitting you, it will get cheerier as we go along... just, not very soon. And sorry if the formatting comes out stupid again, I'm currently unable to use File Upload.  
But anyway, see you guys next time! Please review this chapter, and eh... Bye!**

* * *

**Update 1/24/13: Paragraph formatting, and I noticed that the Lich says "Fool" or some variation of that, like, three times in a row. Not cool.**


	4. Chapter 4: That Short Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time; it is owned by Cartoon Network or Frederator Studios or Pen Ward or whoever. Too lazy to check. Someone that isn't me.  
**

Finn, trapped in another Finn's body, walked along the apocalyptic earth towards a cave, carrying a weirdly-dressed man. Upon arriving, the strange guy began shivering. Not because of the far, far below freezing temperatures coming off of Finn, but because he didn't want to be kicked again.

"Hey, man," said the weirdo, named Big Destiny, "just don't kick Big D on his buns again."

Finn was new to this world, so he had no idea what Big D was talking about. "Sayhuh?"

"J-just... get Big D in the hole..." He attempted to crawl through with broken bones. His unattached limbs allowed him to get in a bit more than last time, but not completely. He prepared his bun for a whooping.

Finn gently pushed him into the hole. "Eh, hmph. Ah, there we go." This shocked Big D. Had something happened after he went into the portal? "Huh, roomy," said Finn as he crawled inside. Big D stared at him some.

"What's up with you, One-arm?"

"One-ar-" Finn began, but he cut himself off with yelling when he realized his right arm was replaced by some metallic, prosthetic one.

"Whoa, whoa, man!" Big D whispered loudly, trying to calm Finn down. "Cool your jets!"

Finn sat on his butt and calmed down. The crown mocked him,_ Hahahahaha! Just noticing? Haha, One-arm, one-arm, one-arm_! He ignored its taunts and flicked it on the jewel.

"This place is full of surprises, man," said Finn to Big D. He hugged his legs to his chest. "Where am I, anyways?"

There was something different about the way he spoke now, Big Destiny noticed. It was faint, but he used to have a kind of country accent. Very faint, but there. But no more. "This is Junktown, yo," he answered. "Your like, hometown?"

"Man, I don't remember any of that jazz. I remember this cave... and I got all stabbied... and then I woke up here, all crown crazy."

"That portal musta done something to yous brains."

"Man, I have a mega-headache, but I don't know if it's because my brain doesn't want me to remember stuff, or if it's this dumbo crown, giving me a hard time."

"Well, let Big Destiny tell you about what went down."

Finn was now riding through a beautiful candy forest, on a bike borrowed from Jake, but there was a different Finn inhabiting his bod. Apparently, he had a "hot" girlfriend waiting for him in someplace near the Grasslands. _Girlfriend_, he thought to himself. I've never had one of those before...

"Flame Princess."

It rang over and over in his mind. Doesn't she have a real name? Maybe it was some sort of royal secret. "Flame." _That's a cool name_, he supposed.

He braked when he encountered a house of sticks, which seemed surprisingly well-crafted. For, you know, being made of sticks. Suddenly, the house caught on fire, engulfing the entire thing.

"Oh, Grod!" Finn yelled. Grod?, he thought. He had never heard the word before, but it slipped right out and felt natural.

But then, the flames came off of the house and materialized into a girl, who looked Finn's age.

"Woah," he let out, eyes bugging. "Hot."

**Author's Note: Sorry! Sorry, sorry! It took awhile to update (longer than I would like, anyway), and the chapter was super short!**  
**I could have made the chapter short, which I did, or made it way, way longer. Which I don't have time for. But please review, and look forward to a longer chapter next time! Thanks!**

* * *

**Update 1/24/13: Paragraph formatting**


	5. Chapter 5: Wrestling and Food

"Hot," Finn let out, quieter than she could hear.

"Hey, Finn," said the girl on fire. Her name, or her title at least, was Flame Princess. Apparently, in this world that was new to Finn, she was his girlfriend. She was so beautiful, Finn thought, that it took him a minute to realize that she was probably made out of the flames. Or she was the flames. Or something.

"H-hi," he stuttered. "Flame Princess." He looked nervous, which was strange to Flame Princess. They had been together for so long, he really had no reason to be shaking the way he was.

"What's up?" she asked.

"J-Jake said I should come see you. He thought I was acting weird."

"I don't disagree with him. Maybe we should go do something?"

"Yeah. Yeah, cool." He went to hold her hand, which he thought was the right thing to do. He didn't know quite where they were in their relationship.

Flame Princess moved her hand away, but for his own safety. "Finn, you know we can't do that."

"What? Why not?"

"You'll burn yourself, silly."

"Oh. Dang." He lowered his head a little.

FP picked up a small rock and held it towards Finn. He got the hint and held it with her. "So where should we go?" she asked.

"Umm," Finn struggled.

"How about... let's go to where we first met!" she said excitedly. She then gave a questioning look. "You remember where we first met, don't you?"

Finn whispered not-quite words and farted a little.

"Teehee," Flame Princess giggled. "Your house, silly."

"Oh," Finn sighed. "Oh!" he gasped. The other Finn's memories started filling his dome with other-Finnly knowledge. He recalled all the time he and Flame Princess had spent together, and how much he liked her. His cheeks turned red.

"Oh, sorry," apologized FP. "Am I too close? It looks like you're burning up."

"No, no... I'm good... great!"

Finn and Flame Princess opened the door to the treehouse to see Jake wrestling with five dog/rainicorn hybrid animals. The one called Kim Kil Whan, who was long, orange, and bearded, was wrapped around Jake and was squeezing him. It said through its facial hair:

"Abeoji, eoseo! Poji hae!" in Korean. Jake's face began turning purple. He tapped the floor frantically for his son to get off of him. Jake got up and panted. Between gasps, he managed, "Wow, you really got me... whew... okay, who's next?" He looked up to see Finn and Flame Princess watching. Finn, excitedly, and FP, worriedly. "Oh, hey, guys." He walked over to them while stretching his arms into the kitchen to grab a glass of lemonade for Finn. "Want something to drink, Flame P?" he asked the burning girl.

She gracefully lifted a hand, "I'm good, thanks."

"Aight." Jake handed Finn his lemonade, and he gulped it down. "Are you feeling better, Finn?" he asked the boy who was, unbeknownst to the others, new to this world.

Finn looked at Flame Princess and blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jake looked at them and grinned. "Young love," he sighed, turning around to his kids. "I hope my pups all find rad mates someday."

More of Finn's memories flashed through this Finn's mind, though it wasn't nearly as dramatic as last time. He remembered visiting Jake's pups the day they were born, and the sadness he felt when Jake decided to move in with Lady Rainicorn. The sadness was strange to him though, because he still hardly knew this Jake.

Jake turned back to the couple, asking them about their plans for the day, "So what are you guys doing? Are you just stopping in? Going on a date? Hm?"

Finn and Flame Princess looked at each other, both of them having no idea what they wanted to do. "We'll just hang out somewhere, I guess," said Finn. "Go for a walk, maybe."

Jake nodded at them. "Right on. Have fun you two," he said slyly, grinning again.

"Yep," Finn replied. They turned around and began walking outside.

"Finn," Jake whisper-yelled. Finn turned around to look at him. Jake made a pattern that looked like 15 stairs going up. He pointed at the last one and shook his head to say "no."

Finn shook his head, too, but with a confused look on his face.

"Tier 15! Stay away from Tier 15, remember?!"

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

"It'll come to you!" With that, Jake closed the door. Finn could hear him wrestling with the pups again inside.

"Jake Jr., stop! That hurts!"

Big Destiny took a deep breath, preparing to explain to a seemingly amnesiac Finn Mertens. Neither he nor Finn knew that the person inside of Finn Merten's freezing bod was the Finn from the other world. Big Destiny thought he was talking to his five-minute friend to whom he told his real name, and Finn thought that something bad had happened and that he forgot about it.

"So Big D's Destiny Gang, they burned the whole town! Haha!" Big Destiny bragged.

"Man, that isn't funny..." said Finn.

"Wait, it gets better," Big D said, chuckling. "Then, we get to your house super fast! Vwoosh! And then we burn that, too!" he exclaimed. He laughed genuine laughter at recalling this.

"Man, that's messed up."

"And then, you came in on some donkey thing, with that hag, and you put on the crown, and then you got all crazy!"

"Okay."

"You freezed up everything, even Big D. But his head was free, and he see this bomb go off. Crazy green ghosts flying everywhere. And you come back to see Big D. You tried to adopt him. Some "Ice Child" or something."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Finn, eyes lighting up. Same as the other Finn, memories were hitting him. But unlike the other Finn, they were slowly fading away again.

"Then you went to go fight a big demon-dog. Jim... Jeff..."

"W-was it Jake?"

"Yeah, yeah. Jake. Meanwhile, Big D was headbutting his way out of the ice he frozed in. He's always been skillful in ice breaking with Big D's skull parts!" he said, head lifted up proudly. "He then finds this here cave, and then goes to help you fight demon guy."

Big D looked back at Finn to see him shivering, and his breath crystallizing as soon as it came out of his mouth. His eyes were wide, and he was whispering faintly.

"M-man, are you okay?" asked Big D. He seemed to be actually a little worried.

"This would be a cool place for a castle," said Finn randomly. He began whispering again. "Penguins. Penguin."

"Uh... okay... well," Big D started, but was cut off with-

"Is your chin itchy? I know mine sure is. This is part of puberty, right? Ice puberty..." He scratched vigorously at his chin and under his nose, which had little white hairs poking out of them.

"Yeah, okay. Have fun doing puberty. Big D's gonna get someone's food from some dead people."

"See if you can't find some ice cream. Ice. Cream. Ice. Heh."

"Right..."

Big D, still rather painfully, crawled out the tiny entrance to the cave that was he and Finn's current shelter. He discovered that his legs weren't completely broken, but it still killed to walk. But, they did have to find food.

Big Destiny looked around at what the world had become. Green ghouls still flew in the distance and sky, silently screaming, all the time. He walked along the barren wasteland that just a few hours ago was a lush, green meadow, now a black nothing of sadness. And then by what was Finn's home. Big Destiny looked at the remains of the nice little farmhouse. Underneath the thick layer of ice, the house was charred. Big D figured he could break his way in there and look for "somebody's food." He smashed his skull against the ice, the area where his forehead impacted becoming completely shattered, and leaving Big D with only some redness on his head.

The scorched building was even more easily shattered than the ice. He walked inside, using not destroyed furniture to balance himself and aid his broken-ish legs in transporting him to the kitchen. He searched the cabinets, picking up every item and tossing aside whatever looked unappetizing. Luckily, none of the food had been burned, although it was all rather cold.

"Oatmeal. Meh," he said, setting it next to him.

"Crackers..." he said, inspecting the box. He took one out and bit a piece off, immediately spitting it back out. "Stale! Ew!" He threw the box behind him.

"Dog treats." He opened the small bag and smelled its contents. "Not bad." He laid the bag on top of the oatmeal.

"Oh, sweet! Ham!" He took a small plate of ham, wrapped in plastic. He took off the covering and ate a very small sliver. "Eh!" he cried. "Too salty!" He threw it on the ground, breaking the plate.

The cabinet was now empty. Big Destiny realized just how tight he and his weird gang had caused the Mertens family's budget to be.

Big D walked outside with the food in his left hand. He walked around the house to see a little chicken coop, labeled "LORAINE," with four eggs in it. "Heh," he smirked, "cool lagoons." He picked up the eggs and put them in in the dog treat bag. But there still wasn't enough food to last he and Finn. He went back into the house. Maybe, he thought, the kid might have something to eat in his room. He looked there. A half eaten bag of plain potato chips was on the little mattress that was Finn's old bed. He grabbed it and prepared to leave, when he tripped over a wire coming out of a little green box. Reacting quickly, he lifted the dog treat bag over his head, so as to not break the eggs. He groaned in pain because of his legs.

"Who done this TO BIG D?!" he yelled at the box. On it's side, it said, "B-MO." Big D looked at it, questioningly. He stood up, shrugged, grabbed the box, and headed back home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! So... I'm sorry that the last chapter sucked. Please disregard it completely, never read it again, print it and burn it for all I care. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: B-MO and Apple Guy

"Hey! Hey, ice kid!" yelled Big Destiny. He was returning from gathering food for while they were hiding in the cave.

Finn was sitting in the corner, tears coming out of his eyes. He was dirty, and was lying on a pile of garbage with his crown on top of it. Apparently, he had gone looking for food, too. "These things are gross... get them off..." he whined. He waved his hand over himself repeatedly, frantically. "I can't even feel them, but they look so disgusting! Eh!"

"Hey! Hey, get up!" Big D urged him. "Look, Big Destiny got some yums!" He showed Finn the food he had collected with a cocky smirk on his face, as if no one else could ever do something like that. "And this green thing!" He showed Finn the green box labeled "B-MO."

Finn ceased his crying when he saw the box. "Whoa hey!" he yelled. "It's B-MO! Or a B-MO, anyway."

"Bee-mo?" questioned Big D. "Is that what it says? I thought it was 'box of cookies.' Big D never was taught from anybody how to read for himself very good."

"B-MO, turn on!" Finn commanded as he found the hidden power button.

"Bweewoop," said the machine. Arms and legs sprouted from it, and a face appeared on the screen. "Who wants to play... video games?" it asked excitedly.

"Haha, it is definitely B-MO," laughed Finn. His eyes returned to normal as he pressed some buttons on B-MO to go through the game selection. "Hey, Beemes! Let's play Jump the Child!"

"Jump. The. Child," it said robotically. The game's start screen replaced B-MO's face. "Go!"

Finn grabbed one of the controllers that was laying on the ground and started tapping the buttons skillfully.

"Man, what is this thing? Some kind of typewriter or something?" asked Big D.

"This is B-MO," Finn replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. "It's a little computer person filled with video games!"

"Video... games?"

"Yeah. You've never heard of them before?"

"Never."

"Well, grab a controller, yo."

"Nah, this thing is creepin' Big D out. He's gonna make us some yums."

"Right, what did you find for food?"

"Uhm... oatmeal, eggs, fried potato slivers... and dog treats."

"What?"

"Dude, wait, it's smelling real good! Look!" He opened the bag and wafted the air over to Finn's nose holes.

"Dude, no, we can't eat that," Finn said, waving a hand behind him.

"But... smell it..." Big D whined.

Suddenly, the screen flashed, with a "Game Over" coming onto the screen. Finn's eyes widened. He jumped up and yelled, "B-MO! I died! What the hey?!" His hands flashed with blue magic stuff. B-MO whined.

Big D grabbed one of Finn's arms and held him back, trying to calm him down. "Hey, it's just a game, boy!"

"Just a..." Finn elbowed his flamboyant friend, and he fell. "Tch," Finn scoffed. He seemed calm now, but his eyes were back to their icy state. "Gunther," he said to Big D, "put this thing in the dungeon!"

Big Destiny hesitated for a second, as this was the first time Finn had said his name, but then replied, "Man, this is a cave, there's no dungeon in a cave."

"Then make a dungeon!" Finn yelled. He zapped a hole at the top of the cave with his freezy fingers, and flew out of it via hair.

The day was almost over now. Finn's crown was now completely preventing him from remembering any information about this place. But, he recognized the ghouls that were now almost out of sight from when he fell out of the portal that brought him here. He had no idea where he was going or where he should go. He just flapped his long blond hair, that now had a touch of blue in it.

Soon, Finn could see the destroyed town and it's people. The ones who were still alive were deformed. One man, who was wearing a purple hat, was white and had a large, orange mouth. He was attempting to remove a yellow man with a large nose from the ground, as his skin had been melted to it. Finn could hear him screaming "Unacceptable!" while he was crying.

Flying over the mayor's office, Finn saw a skinny woman walking out, screaming. Her skin and hair were unnaturally pink, and she appeared to be melting also.

Finn was disgusted with the condition of this world, compared to his strange and cute one. But rather than helping them, as he usually did, he was thinking of ways to get back to his own place. Finn knew this was wrong, and suspected the crown of making him think this way.

Meanwhile, the other Finn was walking home from his date with Flame Princess. They had gone on a nice stroll through the Ice Kingdom, mostly to melt the Ice King's home. Finn opened the door to his tree fortress with what used to be his mechanical hand, to try and get used to a flesh arm. It took him a few tries, but he did it.

Jake was in the living room with B-MO, playing Bug Battle. "Alright, I got the golden arrows!" he cried. "Prepare to be goldified, you sucker spiders!"

Finn slowly but firmly pushed Jake aside and took his controller, sat down, and prepared to change the game.

"What the heck, dude! I just got the golden arrows! You saw! The golden arrows! You saw me, right, B-MO?!"

"Jake did infact get the golden arrows," said B-MO.

"Sorry. I just have the sudden urge to play 'Jump the Child,'" said Finn.

"Well you could have let me finish my game first, ya' donk."

"Sorry, bro." The normal Finn's memories and feelings had almost completely come back to him at this point. He remembered his bro-love for Jake, his love-love for Flame Princess, his past love for Princess Bubblegum, and his strange pity for the Ice King. Although, this Finn understood what it was like to go all crazy wack from crown induced poo brain.

"Hey! Hello? Is anyone home?" asked a voice knocking at the door. Finn and Jake recognized it as the Ice King.

"Go home, Ice King!" yelled Jake at him. "And hey, we know you sleep on our roof!" he added. "Stop crawling up there!"

"Well, I'll just let myself in," said the old stupid guy. He kicked the door open with a "Whoosh!" and walked inside casually.

"Darnit, Ice King..." Jake moaned.

"Hey guys, I was just wondering if you would be okay with..." He stopped and stared at Finn.

"Whatever you want, Ice King, our answer is no," Jake said. He also glanced at Finn, wondering what the Ice King's deal was.

"Finn... where's that green apple guy that always dances around you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Finn nervously.

"You know, the apple looking guy who has an arm coming out of his head. In the spirit world. You're his favorite, but he's just over there in the corner."

"Ice King," said Finn, "we locked up all them spirits, remember?"

"Well, yeah, in my house. We have no control over anywhere else."

"Dude, you're insane," Jake glared at Ice King.

Finn was locked in Ice King's questioning look, preparing to explain himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter! I don't know why I got it done so quickly, but oh well! Have fun with this chapter, and see you next time!**

**(P.S. Did you guys like this and the previous chapter's titles? I think I'm going to stick with a Bakuman style for chapter names, representing the two worlds. Let me know what you think!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Treasure and Omelette

"Finn, did you do something to the apple guy?" Ice King questioned.

"Ice King," Finn responded shakily, "I think your wizard eyes have just gone crazy stank. I never even touched apple guy. Maybe he's just having problems. Emotionally."

"No, if you could've seen him, he was jumping all around you, so happy..."

"Ice King!" yelled Jake. "How dare you come into our home and question Finn! Get out! Out, out!" he shooed the Ice King out the broken doorway. "And stay away from our roof!"

"Meh..." whined the Ice King. "I'm not sure about this. I think there's some funny business going on." He reluctantly walked away. Jake stretched his arm into a temporary door.

"Man," said the bulldog, "our house just can't avoid getting beaten up. Maybe we should move..."

"Nah, we just have to set up better Ice King defenses," said Finn. While not horrifying, as his own world had become, that near-identity revealing incident that only lasted a few minutes was one of the scariest times of Finn Mertens life. Not that anybody would figure it out, but he had switched bodies with the Finn of the Land of Ooo, while that Finn probably went into his world (Mertens had put this together after obtaining all of the other Finn's memories).

"Alright, we'll work on it later..."

* * *

Finn has taken much more of a liking to Ooo than his own Junktown. It was full of non-stop, buttkicking, ice cream licking, bad guys screaming adventure. In the past few weeks, he had taken on an alternate personality called Davey, who made Jake mad, resulting in Jake going to jail, and Davey (Finn) having to break him out; he had seen the Ice King and a bunch of other secondary characters pop out of the ground, to discover that they had just gone through an intense dungeon for the Ice King's own personal gain; he traveled to the Earldom of Lemongrab to deliver candy seeds to the seemingly starving place, traveling through a living castle named Lemonjon, who, after having his heart activated, sacrificed himself to save the Earldom; he witnessed his hat become evil and try to destroy the Candy Kingdom, because of a wizard with little control over his touchy-powers, but this same wizard made the hat good. Yesterday, he skinned a white bear for a replacement hat.

Jake was sitting in the living room, trying to regain his progress after Finn kicked him off B-MO a few weeks ago, while Finn was out adventuring on his own.

That biz with the Ice King was bugging him. He's always spouting out nonsense, but there was something about what he said that time that hit Jake. Finn has been acting weird lately, or at least, he was. And Jake knew nothing about the Spirit World, only that Finn was sent there after touching a porcelain lamb. How could Jake know about any apple guy?

"Shabam!" yelled Finn as he kicked open the new door. He was carry a large treasure chest.

"Dude, be careful! We can't afford to keep buying new house stuff!"

"Dude, we can. Look at all this treasure. You're even sitting on treasure, right now," Finn pointed out.

Jake looked down and realized that Finn was right. "Oh, huh... Well, anyways, what's in the treasure chest?"

"Treasure, yo," said Finn, dropping the chest and spilling out it's contents. "I rescued those dumb-butt Hot Dog Knights again. Hot Dog Princess gave me some treasure. Tried to kiss me a few times."

"Huh." Jake began rummaging through the loot. "Dude, there are like, 30 uncooked hot dogs in here." He sniffed the pile. "No, make that 34."

"Yeah, well... At least there's treasure," Finn said, far less enthusiastic now then he was when he came in. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Eh, there's hot dog water all up in this!" screamed Jake.

Finn changed into his pajamas upstairs and hopped into his bed and under the covers. He took out a familiar little black orb that faintly glowed green.

With the other Finn's memories combined with his own, Mertens had pieced together everything about how he got to Ooo. This black orb must have been created by the Lich, perhaps as a backup plan should his Prismo scheme not work. The Lich had anticipated that Finn would wish to counteract his own wish, one of the possible outcomes being the creation of a world where he never existed. While he didn't know exactly what the world would be like or the conditions of his creation, he knew that somehow, he would be there.

The orb was filled with some magic stuff that would send Finn back to the world that he created, should it be injected into him. The Lich from Mertens' world would have to find a way to send Mertens to Ooo. This was because Mertens had less adventuring and combat experience, and could be more easily defeated.

This was the part that Finn didn't know- how his world's Lich knew to when to send Mertens to Ooo, or even how he knew about it. Still, Finn's deduction skills weren't bad for a farm boy from a small town.  
Finn was clueless, but he figured that the other Finn would find a way to contact Mertens; as long as he wasn't all ice-wonked out. But, Finn questioned himself; would he really be willing to go back to his now destroyed world?

Finn flew back to he and Big Destiny's cave, feeling a little awkward after the fit he threw. He came in through the hole he had made in the cave before storming out. Big Destiny was cooking a strange omelette, comprised of eggs, dog treats, and some potato chips (for an extra crunch).

"Hey, baby tantrum thrower," Big D taunted. "Look at what Big D's making! A tasty omelette that you get none of, because you a BRAT!"

Finn responded by walking over and casually placing his foot in the omelette. Big Destiny pushed him backwards and yelled, "Dude! Big Destiny and B-MO was eating that later!"

"This will bond us- by you eating me, a part of myself will be inside of you," was Finn's explanation. Big D scowled at him and continued cooking, throwing some oatmeal into the mix.

Finn looked at B-MO, who was sitting in a corner, murmuring to himself about a "Football." Finn stared, and said to Big destiny, "What is this green guy?"

"Dude," said Big D, "you are acting, crazy-sauce. "That's a B-MO! He's your game thing."

"Right. Yeah, okay." Finn sat down and smelled what Big D was cooking. "That almost done? I'm starving. I haven't eaten in... Like a whole day."

Big D sighed. "It's done." Finn quickly snatched it up from the makeshift pan made of a weirdly shaped rock, and ripped it in half, tossing a half to Big Destiny.

"Here," he said, in a light tone, almost whispering, "eat it, and have some of me inside you."

Big D made an angry face, and without saying anything, tossed his share of the omelette aside.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this is late... late for me anyways. I've been busy with some school stuff... I'm trying to stop failing every class...  
But anyhow, I'm still trying to get the formatting of this story ****_just_**** right. I'm definitely going to keep with the alternating Finn kind of storytelling, but I think I'm going to start making the Finn who appears second, I'm going to make his story shorter. Unless you don't like that? I also think I'm going to keep the chapter names like a "_ and _" kind of thing... unless you don't like that. Tell me what you think guys! I'm starting to feel unloved and neglected... T-T**

**Favorite, follow, review, and recommend! See you next time! (Unless you don't like that?)**

* * *

**Update 2/15/13: On hiatus for, at most, only few weeks, because I'm working on a series of one-shots that tie into the story!**

**Check out the first one, "Sophistication Time," today! (Unless you don't like that?)**


	8. Chapter 8: Triumphant and Return

Big Destiny, or, as he was officially named, Gunther, was preparing a meal for the family that he was currently staying with. He was taken in by this human family after walking for weeks in the wasteland that was the Earth. The village was one of the few remaining human villages in the world, while almost all the rest had been mutated into strange kingdoms. The residents of these kingdoms were just starting to get used to their new forms, be them candy, or berries, or breakfast.

As usual, Gunther had made his favorite dish: an omelette filled with whatever food he could find around. The human family (known as the Davidsons) found his tastes to be interesting and exotic, and actually quite enjoyed his food and his company. For the family's 8 year-old son Will, this was especially true. Gunther's childlike nature made him the perfect friend for the young boy.

Currently, the father of the house, David Davidson, was out with the rest of the men of the village searching for surviving nearby civilizations, even if they were no longer human. Unfortunately, much of the world had been decimated.

The mother, Janet, was sitting on the raggedy couch by the fire. Her preggo bod was tired just from being. Yes, the Davidsons were expecting another child. Gunther was probably the most excited. Janet was lucky, too, to still be preggers. She was in Junktown running an errand when all the trouble started. Luckily, she hid in a cave when the Destiny Gang set Junktown on fire.

Suddenly, Gunther heard trouble coming from outside. He dashed out the door, suddenly becoming cold. Big D should maybe brought a sweater, he thought to himself. He grabbed a shovel from the ground to use as a weapon from whatever danger was threatening the town. He had to keep up his reputation as a hero.

Meanwhile, it had been a month since Finn created a fortress made from ice and secluded himself in it. He had lost almost all of his memories from his own world. There were only a few words that rang any bells- Flame Princess, Jake, cave, and another world. And now, he was losing his few memories of this world, too. The only thing from this world was one word, a name: Gunther. He liked the name, and named his all of his loyal servants some variation of it.

Speaking of his servants, the prince of ice was feeling a bit hungry. He called them in to bring him a snack. "Gunther, Gandy, Goonder! Bring me something that I may eat, for my belly is hungry!" he commanded. Three little penguins waddled in, one carrying a bag of trail mix, one a glass of beverage, and the last his gaming console. He didn't order for the last two things, but he would have smacked their buns had they not brought them. As they had learned since they moved here (after they were startled from their original home by the Mushroom Bomb), the Ice Prince, as Finn had come to be known, had quite the short temper.

"Excellent, thank you darlings," said the blue boy, taking his sustenance and entertainment. He twiddled with the game controller, pausing every once in a while to search his trail mix for a yogurt chip.

But soon, he grew bored of usual gaming habits and decided to doodle. At first, it was just pictures of himself, shooting ice and standing heroically. Until he got fancy, and decided to draw not one, but TWO people. Drawing himself was easy; he did it easy and it was no hard task. But he didn't know what he wanted the other person to look like, or even be doing. His mind wandered, until he found himself thinking of his Flame Princess. He could remember exactly what she looked like. She was the clearest thing in his foggy mind. He drew again, forming the body right next to himself. And soon, the two were holding hands.

The Ice Prince kicked down the machine when realized that Gunther had crawled on top of his recliner and was watching him draw. He quickly turned and slapped Gunther, who replied with a sobbing, "Wank..."

Finn didn't like to see his penguins cry, but he also wasn't good at admitting he was wrong. He turned angrily to the window. Before flying out, he told his penguins to "pick up that blasted machine!"

Finn flew and flew. He hadn't been out for some time, but it was still all the same to him. The few colorful kingdoms between the miles or destruction were nice, but he was nonetheless melancholy. He couldn't help getting a sinking feeling in his gut, as if he was the one to blame for this mess. He quickly brushed that thought away; there was no way. He was just the fun-loving Ice Prince.

In an attempt to cure his boredom, Finn landed in a grey little town, probably the last of the human colonies. He had never been here before, and hopefully they didn't know him. He could always go for some more friends.

There was a nice little market right in the town, a plain building made from rocks. As soon as he walked in, shopkeepers ran to greet him and lure him to their own business. But they backed away when they noticed how cold he was. Finn looked around the shop for something that interested him. There was a nice drum set in the music shop, but it was probably more than he could afford. A crowd gathered in the market, as the news of a freezing boy had spread quickly in the tiny town. Finn realized that they were all looking at him, and checked himself for loose boogers and/or body odor.

"What?" he asked them. "Is there something in my teeth?"

A little boy with jet black hair came up to him, shivering, and said, "M-m-mister, you're p-pretty chilly..." The boy's lips grew purple, and he quickly backed away into the warmth of his mother's arms and the crowd's (little remaining) body heat.

The Ice Prince's glance darted around the room at each person staring at him with fearful eyes; obviously anyone who was freezing the village without even trying could do damage if he put in some effort. "What?! What do you want?! Why are you looking at me?!" He raised his arms and shot a thick layer of snow over the crowd, startling them and making the children cry.

The same little boy that spoke moments ago spoke again: "M-m-mister... Y-you-you're... s-s-s-so c-cold..." He then dropped the floor. Alive, but ill.

Finn was shocked by what he had done. He sobbed quickly, and then became angry, at least outwardly. "Forget you guys, you're a bunch of wimps!" He ran out through the entryway and took flight again. He hovered over the town and was preparing to freeze it all up!

The villagers who followed him outside knew what he was doing, and panicked. They ran all about, screaming for help.

Not a moment too soon, a hero jumped in, wearing tight green shorts, a ripped purple robe, and broken magenta shades, and holding a golden rapier.

"Gunther's foiling your plans, son!" he yelled at Finn.

"What's this, a hero?!" Finn asked himself, or possibly his crown.

"Nobody messes with Gunther's new family town!" The hero Gunther threw a rock at Finn, which he easily dodged.

Finn chuckled. "Do you know what Ice Prince means?! It means-" He was interrupted by Gunther's sword flying towards him. He froze it quickly, but it was still going fast at him, and hit him in the face. He fell to the ground, and Gunther ran to him and began pummeling Finn with his fists. Finn blasted him off with a barrage of snow. Gunther landed on his face and groaned in pain. He got up and wiped the blood from his nose.

Finn leaped at him, using more snow as a kind of rocket. He tackled Gunther to the ground and strangled him with a mechanical arm, while also punching him in the face with his real arm.  
When Gunther was within an inch of his life, Finn let go and froze Gunther's limp body all up.

"Haha! The Ice Prince is triumphant!" he cried.

But Gunther, apparently, wasn't the only hero about. A boy wearing a white bear hat and cute blue clothes stepped up with his adopted father's bright red sword. He stood from a distance, dramatically, and Finn squinted to try to make out an image.

When he realized who it was, he gasped. "H-how?!"

* * *

_Hours earlier..._

Jake was worried. Worried about Finn, because he had been in the upstairs sleeping room for a whole month, only coming out to eat and go potty. He had tried to check up on him several times, but Finn had always responded very angrily. Now Jake was only allowed up in the bedroom at night. Finn had snuck out several times, but he must have always taken whatever it is he was working on with him, because Jake never found anything out of the ordinary.

Finn was experimenting under his bed with the black orb, using much equipment stolen from Princess Bubblegum. He had to first learn how it all works (being the country boy he is), and then modify it so it has less candy-related purposes. He had only just recently begun actual experiments.

He poked the orb with a needle. He was able to puncture it, but not extract anything. He couldn't tell if it was solid or not. It felt like a rubber ball, but it could be pierced like jello.

It was easy to determine that the green aura that the orb let out was reminiscent, if not exactly the same, as the Lich's own energy. Perhaps this was the solidified form of that strange pool he was messing with back in Junktown. He decided to go to the library to find out what he could about the Lich.  
Turtle Princess greeted Finn half with her normal greeting that she usually gives library come-to-ers, and half with surprise, because nobody had seen Finn in weeks. He looked a mess; his clothes were dirty and put on quickly, his hat was barely on his head, and he smelled.

He got right to business when he began talking. "Where can I find books about the Lich?"

"The Lich?!" TP gasped. "What the heck could you need books like that for? He's not back, is he?"

"No," Finn lied.

"W-well, you can find books like that downstairs." She noticed that Finn was far more serious than she had ever seen him.

"Bloobalooby," said Finn.

Once downstairs, Finn immersed him in Lich-ly knowledge.

He sat in a fortress made of books, sitting on a throne of books, reading a book. He spent the entire day without learning any new information. Until... he found three pages of a book had been ripped out. He jumped out of his throne, destroying his fortress. Hastily, as the library was going to close in only a half hour, he searched every book to see if the pages had been placed somewhere else.

With no luck and only 5 minutes left, he was now jumping across the room. He had checked every book with no luck, now he was looking in shelves and floor corners.

And luckily, he found the pages, folded carelessly under a loose floorboard that he almost tripped over. Finn picked up the pages and and unfolded them, and tried to make out the smudged reading.

He gasped. Now he knew.

He knew not only about the Lich, but also how to operate the orb.

"Finn! The library is closing, you have to leave!"

_Now..._

Finn was back home. Farmworld, as he had dubbed it, was still a mess.

When Finn heard the cries of an entire town, he ran to the trouble, not knowing what he was going to take on.

He was close enough to see two people, but he could only make out a few details. There was one on the ground, frozen in ice. The other was standing over him, arms raised. But he put them down when he noticed Finn.

"H-how?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, welcome, welcome! So, it turns out, I was not prepared to write 4 one-shots. I wrote two and then was lost for ideas. But, you can still check out the first two, "Sophistication Time," and "Investigation Time!" now, and the next two will be released at a later date.  
But, I hope to be updating regularly again, so please look forward to new chapters! Please, review this story and recommend it to your friends, because I need more reader...**

**See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Through His Frozen Peepers

**This chapter occurs in the month that was time-skipped.**

**Yes, the title is homage to SCIK1012's story, "Through Her Burning Gaze." If you haven't read it or any of her stories, do that. She's a genius.**

* * *

"The omelette was good". I wish I could say this without being a weirdo. But this blasted crown. It holds me prisoner. I've had it for only a few days, but has quickly taken control of my dome.

The memories of my own world are fading, faster than I can keep up with. I'm barely in control of my own actions. Everything I want to do or say comes out weird, and even the stuff that I'm in control of is weirder than I could imagine. Case in point- I put my foot in Big Destiny's omelette. My foot. That's an Ice King move.

Ice King. I feel bad for kicking his buns these past few years. Now I know what drives his crazy-van. It's this grodblobbing crown.

It takes so much effort just to not spout out nonsense every five seconds. I try to communicate with Big Destiny. I try to compliment his omelette. But what comes out is, "You gonna make more? I'm starving over here."

Dang. He gives me an angry look. "Big Destiny's not making more. He one, doesn't have any more ingredients, and two, doesn't want your foot odor penetrating his taste buds!"

I suddenly get an overwhelming urge to freeze his brain open. Another of this crown's perks.

But the worst part of the crown is the spirit world. My wizard eyes see crazy floating guys all around, all the time. There's this one guy that looks like an apple. He's always dancing around me. Does he want my bod? Or is he just a weirdo?

I decide to take a stroll outside, as I had only flown for the past few day. My legs ached.

The world looks as if it's just catching its breath after getting kicked in the boinloins. Boinloins. It got kicked in them. It got kicked in the boinloins.

And there we go again, my mind wanders to something weird.

What used to be my home is destroyed. Charred and covered in ice, and now soaked in evil ghouls. But was this ever really my home? I know I'm not from here, but my memories are getting mixed around with someone else's, and now I can't tell what's what anymore. I pretty clearly remember growing up here... But what about when I made boom-boom on the mountain? I cried for a whole day, and my parents never showed up. And yet I just saw them a few days ago.

And my mind wanders again. This time it focuses on a town, with sulking citizens made of melting, sweet-smelling flesh. I almost want to just kind of swoop them all up, and lock them away somewhere safe. Rescue them. But, my attention quickly turns to a little girl, who was sitting on the ground crying. She seemed unscathed, other than the fact that she her skin was kind of gray and her overalls a little torn. I walk over in an attempt to comfort her or something... But before I can get to her, she looks up at me and smiles, and says, "Thank you, Simon!" Immediately I'm confused. Who's Simon? I've only known two Simons- Simon the ladybug and Simon the Ice King. But why would either of them be here? I doubt Simon the ladybug even exists here, and why would she ever thank the Ice King?

She smiles even brighter as she hugs a red sock monkey-looking toy. This catches me off guard, but makes me a little happy. I start to walk over to her... But with every step she seems to disintegrate more and more. She's gone, and for a few moments I'm sad.

But wait... What was I sad about? I can't even remember... and that makes me sad, too.

I begin to sulk and walk. Looking at the ground, I don't look where I'm going. Soon, I trip over some rubble from a house. I question it, as there aren't even any houses near the rubble.

A little penguin then pops his head out from the rubble, shouting "Wenk! Wenk!" at me. I find it cute, but for some reason, likely the crown, I shout at him. I can't even make out what I'm saying from my own mind-HQ. But I do see that the penguin is trembling in fear. He starts to walk away, but motions from me to follow him.

He leads me to a large hunk of ice, at least the size of a castle. I assume this is where the penguins hid for protection from the bomb.

Inside, there is an entire army of penguins identical to the first. I look around at the empty chambers of frozen blades, and scratch my chin, smirking.

"This. This will work fine."

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's a little short chapter to tide you over until the next actual story developement. Sorry for those few who are eagerly awaiting it, but trust me, it's going to be big and worth it!  
Now, there are going two be two more short chapters (I'll keep my word this time, promise!) that show you how the characters got where they got to in that one-month time skip, one for Finn Mertens, and one for Big Destiny. They might not be the next chapters, but they'll come.**

**Thanks for reading, see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10 Will Be Here Eventually

Hey everydubby. I just wanted to let you few peeps know that I'm still here and that O, IAW! is not on hiatus, I'm just taking a longer to write it because the next chapter is going to be a big one.

Unfortunately, I have less time to write, as I'm grounded because of poor grades (A 23 in Global Studies, ha!). I am able to use school computers from time to time, but the end of the school year is quickly approaching, so not only do I have to bring my grades up, I've been receiving more homework. This means that I have to utilize school computers for actual school work. Lame.

I'm going to continue writing today, but it may take a couple tries to get back into my own style of writing. In the meantime, I think I'm going to finish up those one-shots I promised two months ago :P

Please stick around, okay? Pay attention to your e-mail. I really appreciate the reviews that you kind folks have given, and I'm going to try harder in the future to not let you down.

See you... eventually.

~Mr. GumGumu


End file.
